vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie Tulle
Valerie TollAge of Innocence sneak peek (also known as Valerie Fell'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNh3OcF9BWE) is a member of the Heretics. She was first seen in ''A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Nora, Mary Louise, Oscar and Beau. History Valerie's story is not very known, except that she met Stefan in 1863. She was a member of the Gemini Coven who was banished because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid; half-vampire, half-witch. 1903 Valerie and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Nora and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Valerie escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Valerie is writing in her diary about how much she hates the modern world and Mystic Falls. When she is trying to work her iPhone, she gets hit by a truck and appears dead to the two teenagers. When the teen girl goes to see if she is alright, her boyfriend, Stu, says they should go, but after some thought, the girl leaves Valerie laying on the road. After they leave, Valerie gets up and stares as they drive off. She arrives back at the boarding house and is furious that the teens left her there for dead. Lily is proud that she was able to control herself and when she leaves, Valerie starts to cry and both Mary Louise and Nora assure her that they will get payback at the teens. She, Nora and Mary Louise then attack the teens when Valerie shows that she was not killed. When Valerie realizes that they are breaking Lily's rules, the two tell her they weren't designed to coexist and expresses her disapproval of Nora taking a selfie with the girl. When Caroline arrives to distract them from Matt who is setting the vervain bomb, she smells something and before they could react, the bomb explodes while Matt and Caroline escape. She is then seen mocking Nora and Mary Louise about them being adorable and the three start casting a spell. After the sprinklers are done, fire erupts and the Heretics start draining people of blood. Before more damage can be done, Lily yells out "Enough!" and the Heretics, Stefan, Caroline and Matt look in her direction. When Lily declares that the bloodshed ends, Valerie leaves with her and the rest of the Heretics. After Stefan and Lily make their deal, Valerie is seen with her and the other Heretics in the newly revamped Salvatore House and they choose their rooms. When Beau is looking at the scar on his throat, Valerie tells him not to worry and assures him, but they are interrupted when Mary Louise and Nora bring in the corpse of Malcolm. Nora says they can't tell Lily, but she comes in and starts crying about Malcolm. When she asks who did it, Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other in silence and anger, thinking they know who did. In Never Let Me Go, Personality Valerie is a 20-something vampire-witch hybrid who relies on her dry sense of humor to counter a life of pain and dismissal. She will encounter someone who helps her remember the happier spirit she once was - and she’ll do whatever it takes to keep him in her life. She seems like the nice one in the Heretics family but Nora states that she is the worst of them all. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman with blue eyes and long, blonde-brown hair. She appears not to wear much makeup and is seen wearing tomboyish clothes, but with some accessories added. Powers and Abilities Valerie is a member of the heretics and debatably the most powerful she has the ability to cast spells at an extremely high power level in Let Me Go Mary-Louise states that Valerie is the worst of them all her power level is equivalent to the likes of Freya Mikaelson as for her vampire side is quite unclear it is believed that she would be just as strong as Katherine Pierce based off the fact that the rule that states Vampires get stronger by there age doesn't apply to her based off the fact that she siphons power Weaknesses Valerie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships * Valerie and Nora (Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Mary Louise (Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Beau (Friend/Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Malcolm (Close Friend) * Valerie and Lily (Mother/Daughter Relationship) * Valerie and Oscar (Presumed Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Stefan (Unknown) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Hell Is Other People'' Name * '''Valerie is feminine name of French origin (Valérie). The name means "strong" or "valiant". It derived from the Latin, Valeria, the name of a martyred medieval saint. * Toll is derived from the Old English "Toll", itself a derivative of the Norse "porleifr" and meaning "a clump of trees" Trivia * Valerie is the first Heretic whose last name is revealed. Gallery 7X01-10-Valerie.jpg 7X01-24-Valerie.jpg Tvd701c_0082b.jpg 7X01-26-Valerie.jpg 7X01-52-Valerie.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-112-ValerieBeau.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-53-Valerie.jpg 7X02-65-Valerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:Fell Family